


A Rockin' Time

by Worlds_First_Ghost



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Family, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_First_Ghost/pseuds/Worlds_First_Ghost
Summary: Luna invites her father to go with her to a Mick Swagger concert. Lynn Sr. recognizes this as a ploy to get uncomfortably close to him, but is unsure how to react.





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Loud peered over the top of his newspaper in trepidation as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps enter the kitchen. His daughter Luna, clad only in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of large purple boots, clomped into the room and stopped for a brief moment once she noticed her father’s gaze. Then, almost instinctively, her previously heavy shuffle morphed into a playful saunter as she continued her way inside the kitchen. The rigid soles of the boots clacked against the tile as she tried to make her footsteps as light as possible. Her hips sashayed left to right and Mr. Loud could detect the faint jiggling of her slightly plump, teenaged buttocks from underneath the thin fabric of her shirt.

“Morning, Pops,” she said with a warm, knowing smile as she strolled over to the refrigerator. Mr. Loud felt his grip on the paper tighten as she opened the fridge and bent down to search through the lowest shelf. Her shirt predictably rode up her waist and gave Mr. Loud a generous view of her pink, spotted panties. He quickly buried his face deeper into the paper to avert his gaze, but his eyes found themselves slowly floating to the top once more to look back at his daughter. The underwear bunched within the middle of her pale, freckled cheeks, which swayed hypnotically from side to side. Luna was humming the melody of some old tune that Mr. Loud struggled to remember the name of, all while her ass kept in tune to her humming like a metronome. Just get the damn food already, Mr. Loud thought as the paper rustled in his hands and the blood rushed to his face, why does she have to do this every day?

This behavior hadn’t always been going on; she had only been acting out like this fairly recently, but it always seemed to be getting worse. Luna was not at all shy about wearing short skirts that did little to hide her undergarments; Mr. Loud was also aware that she was more prone to bending over or spreading her legs apart if she knew that he was in the same room as her. He felt that he could wave this off as a harmless eccentricity that Luna had, but it didn’t end there. Every time the two of them were in a room together, it appeared as though Luna had prepared creative and inappropriate methods to catch her father’s attention. He grimaced as he visualized the several suggestive ways she’d treat her woodwind instruments whenever he agreed to help her practice. She’d always rub the shafts and suck on the mouthpieces, all while looking at him expectantly.

As aggravating as it was, Mr. Loud found himself reluctantly waving off this behavior by lumping it under any number of generic phenomena that afflict teenage girls. Still, Lori and Leni never acted this way at all when they were Luna’s age, so he knew there had to be something else at work here. His stomach would always churn when the suggestions of romance cropped up in his mind. It wasn’t because of the fact that it’d be both sick and completely ridiculous to assume something like that, but because it made him feel guilty as well. Luna may not have the natural good looks of her two older sisters, but Mr. Loud wasn’t blind to the attractive qualities she still possessed. Her fluffy brown hair, her pudgy freckled face, and her lithe, developing body could all be part of any young boy’s lustful fantasies. It also didn’t help matters that she always dressed in ways that reminded him of the girls he used to know from his past. Back in school during rock and roll’s heyday, the hallways were filled with short-haired girls wearing plaid skirts that ended just above their knees, leather boots that rose past their ankles, and piercings that dotted their ears, lips, and noses. He looked back at Luna’s barely concealed ass, realizing just how much of a resemblance she bore to the girls of his memories, the ones who’d always smoke in the restrooms and gossip about what concert they’d go see next. As his brain straddled between his lucid, wistful memories of the past and the concrete realities of the present, he slowly became aware of the gradually hardening erection forming underneath his khakis. His face suddenly hot with blood and shame, he crossed one leg over the other to smother his arousal before it grew more apparent. He tore his eyes away from Luna and burrowed his face into his paper. Was she turning him on? No, of course not. That’s his daughter, for crying out loud. It must’ve just been from the flashbacks of those girls. It made him want to smile, though, from thinking about how silly, boyish hormones could still affect him like this. Instead, a sigh slipped out of his lips. He had to face facts: fantasies like that belong to young men. It may have only felt like the other day that he had the body to match this kind of energy, but the reality was that he looked to be growing older every time he looked in the mirror. A new day brought new wrinkles, new aches, and new pills he had to take to supplement his diet. Girls like Luna wouldn’t give an old fogey like him a passing glance. Well, except Luna herself it seems, he thought bitterly.

“Oh hey, Dad,” Luna suddenly spoke up after finally grabbing an apple and closing the refrigerator door. “Before I forget, there’s something I want to ask you.”

“Y-yes, honey, what is it?” Mr. Loud cursed himself for stammering. There was no reason he should feel uncomfortable right now. He looked back up at Luna, who wore a slightly smug smile on her face. It was almost as if she could detect the tinge of nervousness in his voice.

“Well,” Luna drawled out tentatively and deliberately. She held her apple limply in one hand while the other slowly began slowly gliding up the length of her abdomen. “Mick Swagger is going to be playing in Detroit tonight, and me and Chunk both have tickets to see him. But the other day, Chunk threw out his back while helping me move my gear. Doctor said he’d have to stay home for at least a week while he recovers.” As she spoke, her free hand continued to drift up towards her chest, hovering only slightly above the thin fabric of her t-shirt. She finally rested her hand on the underside of one of her small, developing breasts. She cupped it tenderly and drummed her fingers along its surface. Mr. Loud’s pores felt like bullet holes as sweat coated his forehead while he watched Luna casually squeeze and fondle her breast right in front of him. He could even make out the tiny prick of her nipple press out proudly against the purple cotton fabric.

“Well gee, sweetie, that’s awful,” Mr. Loud said as he rubbed a sweaty palm against his equally drenched forehead. “I’m not sure what that has to do with me, though.”

“I’m saying that Chunk isn’t gonna use his ticket, so I wanted to know if you wanted to come see Mick Swagger with me instead.”

“Well that’s awfully generous of you to offer, pumpkin,” Mr. Loud said over the rustling of his newspaper. He remembered the last time he saw Mick Swagger in concert. Thirty years weren’t quite enough to dull the memories of hormonal decadence, half-conscious drunks slamming against each other, and screaming girls who all wanted Mick to get an eyeful of their tits. “It sounds fun, but I think I might be busy tonight, so–”

“Aww, c’mon, Dad!” Luna said in high, whiney voice. She hadn’t used that sort of tone since she was in elementary school, but Mr. Loud knew that she only ever used it when she wanted something desperately. Biting her lower lip, she began squeezing her breast more vigorously as she stared at Mr. Loud with large, pleading eyes. She set the apple on the counter and brought her other hand to her free breast, kneading it with equal intensity as she started gasping out quiet moans from between her teeth. Now pressing both her breasts as close together as she could, she began fluttering her eyelids at her father before speaking again through her shallow panting. “Pleeease, Daddy?”

All the blood that was pooled in Mr. Loud’s cheeks drained in an instant. His wide, awestruck eyes were the only noticeable feature on his pale and otherwise expressionless face. Is she doing what he thinks she’s doing? Could this be a fever dream? Why was his erection acting up now of all times? As he squeezed his legs together even tighter in an attempt to push any stray blood back into his body, the color was slowly returned to his face. Through the itchy, chafing sensation in his crotch, he forced his lips to stretch out into a smile at Luna’s pleas.

“Ohh… alright, honey, you win,” Mr. Loud said, barely able to restrain his sighs of frustration. “I’ll go with you.” The allure of seeing the legendary Swagger himself was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Besides, maybe spending some time with Luna could help him figure out the cause for this odd behavior of hers. Perhaps a little father-daughter time could benefit the both of them.

A wide grin plastered itself across Luna’s face as she hopped over to Mr. Loud and kissed him on the cheek. One that was perhaps both a little too long and eager, Mr. Loud thought. “Thanks a million, dude!” Luna cried out. “This night is gonna be so rockin’!” She then proceeded to saunter out of the room with the same type of hypnotic, hip-swaying stride she used when making her entrance. As soon as Mr. Loud heard her heavy boots stomp their way completely up the staircase, his pent up emotions escaped his mouth in the form of a low groan of exasperation mingled with frustration and a hint of arousal. He then reshuffled his newspaper and tried to resume where he left off, all while trying to determine whether it was excitement or dread about tonight that was swirling about in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanzilla’s exhaust pipe sputtered and choked as the last cloud of fumes billowed out of it. The rumbling engine died down to a hush and Mr. Loud pulled the key out of the ignition. He looked outside at the darkening purple sky before checking his wristwatch to confirm the time. The drive to the stadium had only taken about 20 minutes, but incidences such as Luna occasionally trying to feel up his leg made the trip feel that much longer to take. Stepping out of the van, Mr. Loud surveyed the crowded parking lot and noticed the types of people straggling about. Chattering and laughing 20-somethings congregated around popped-open trunks, pulling out cases of beer and shoving them deep into backpacks in hopes that they could smuggle them inside. Ripped jeans, flannel jackets, tall boots, and wild, untamed hair seemed to be the style of choice for several of them. Mr. Loud couldn’t help but smile at the fact that it was the same type of fashion that the kids he’d hang out with used to love. Trends always seemed to boomerang through the ages; what was once popular in the past would make a comeback at a later point in time.

“C’mon, Dad!” Luna said while tugging at Mr. Loud’s arm. “Let’s go inside and find our seats!”

The two of them trekked up the corridor of the parking lot alongside several other excited concert-goers. Mr. Loud strolled behind Luna at a leisurely pace while she nearly bounced with every step she took. The edges of her skirt danced about the borders of her behind as she skipped ahead, almost raising high enough to expose her panties. Mr. Loud exhaled sharply and forced his gaze to the surrounding concert-goers, hoping to occupy his thoughts with something that wasn’t his daughter’s bottom. However, looking at the crowd just made him feel out of place. These young people may have adopted his old style, but he had left those days behind long ago. He at least expected to see some people like him who were nostalgic for Mick Swagger, but he had yet to see anyone over thirty so far. He pinched the bridge of his nose as they finally made it to the stadium entrance; maybe things would turn around once they were inside.

After being frisked a little by security and having their tickets examined for authenticity, a cool blast of recycled air hit Mr. Loud’s face as the sliding glass doors opened. Bustling swarms of people wandered about within the circular building while vendors stood behind their stands, hawking merchandise and refills on beer. Mr. Loud and Luna elbowed their way past the packed masses towards a staircase that led down to the seating. The tickets were for floor standing, so the two of them marched down the steep, littered stairs that ran through the vast rows of seats all the way down to the bottom of the stadium. Mr. Loud could feel his feet stick a little to the concrete floor with every step as he and Luna wormed their way through the crowd before reaching their seats. Even though they had to sit in cheap folding chairs and were nearly in the center of the seating, they still were still within one of the forward-facing rows and a comfortable distance from the stage. Just as Mr. Loud was about to sit down, though, he felt an impatient tapping against his shoulder.

“Hey Pops,” Luna said, “you mind heading back upstairs and grabbing us a couple brewskis?”

Mr. Loud had to double take at his daughter’s words. “Excuse me, young lady?”

A flush ran over Luna’s face as she rubbed her arms in embarrassment once she realized who exactly she was talking to. “S-sorry, Dad. I just… I mean I…” Luna fumbled with thinking up an excuse before giving up and sinking into her chair. Before she could say another word, Mr. Loud stood up from his seat and rolled his shoulders as if to shake off the lingering sense of regret for what he was about to do.

“Stay here,” he told her. “I’ll be right back. Don’t tell your mother about any of this when we get back.”

The immediate, beaming grin on Luna’s face was enough for Mr. Loud to smile in return, though he tried his best to conceal it from her as he pushed his way past the crowd. It was important for him to at least pretend to maintain an image of parental responsibility. He never admitted it to any of his kids, but he remembered having his own first drink during his first year of high school at 14 years old. He didn’t think anything of it when he used to go to parties, get blasted with friends, and wake up the next morning barely remembering any of it; it was just another part of being a kid to him. Making mistakes is a part of growing up, so he could expect Luna to learn from them when she gets older.

Mr. Loud came back with the drinks just as the opening act was about to begin. Careful not to spill the foamy, golden beverages, he inched his way through the crowd slowly until he finally reached Luna. Once he handed her the cup, she grinned at him before sipping at it eagerly. After she was done, she began licking the stray speckles of liquid along her lips slowly and suggestively as she waited for him to take a drink of his own beer. Mr. Loud looked at his cup hesitantly. Though he may have reveled in alcohol back in high school and college, he never really touched the stuff ever since he settled down with Rita. He had to prove to both himself and her that he had self-control, that he was responsible enough to raise a family alongside her. Looking back at his daughter’s expectant face, he finally relented and took a long sip of the beer. The cold, bitter liquid cascading down his throat felt rather nostalgic, and it was a special occasion, after all; he might as well enjoy himself.

The opening band took the stage shortly afterwards. Neither Mr. Loud nor Luna had heard of them before. The nasally-voiced front man only barely got through greeting the crowd before the lead guitarist sent a warbling, distorted chord through the apparently low quality speakers. Mr. Loud sighed and took another swig as he tried to get comfortable on his hard, metal seat; hopefully it wouldn’t be too long before Swagger appeared on stage. He picked at his ear as it got bombarded by the blare of the speakers. Somebody needed to tell these kids that loud volume can’t cover up poor musicianship, he thought bitterly. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Luna leaning in towards him while pointing at her surprisingly empty beer cup.

“I’ll be right back, Dad,” Luna shouted to compete with the wall of noise, “I’m just getting a refill.”

Mr. Loud shook his head and raised the back of his hand towards Luna, showing a blue stamp imprinted on his skin in the shape of a smiley face. “They check for ID up there,” he explained. “You won’t be able to get more beer without one of these.”

Without hesitating, Luna grabbed his hand and stuck her tongue out. Mr. Loud stared in awe as Luna slowly and gently dragged her tongue along the back of his hand, first upwards and then down. She then pressed the back of her own hand against his and revealed that she had successfully copied the stamp onto her own skin. She only winked at him in response before walking away, leaving him alone to stare at his hand. The lingering saliva made it feel damp and warm and Mr. Loud couldn’t help but be transfixed by his daughter’s actions. He could feel his skin prickle with hundreds of tiny goose bumps that persisted up until Luna returned with two full cups of beer being held triumphantly in both her hands. Mr. Loud blinked and rubbed a hand to his forehead; he had been so distracted that it seemed as though Luna came and went in an instant.

“Got you another one just in case,” Luna told him as she handed him his cup. Mr. Loud smiled and clinked the brim against hers before taking a swig.

This simple course of action soon evolved into a routine for the both of them. As soon as one finished their beer, they’d be quick to leave and return with another one, sometimes two. This carried on alongside the wailing and banging of the opening act, which both Mr. Loud and Luna agreed had been on for way too long. How long that actually was, however, neither could say. The alcohol was certainly the main reason for that, but it was also the fact that they were enjoying themselves far too much to keep track of time. At some point, a mighty roar erupted from everyone in the crowd all at once, stirring Mr. Loud from his drunken revelry. The lights dimmed, a thick haze began billowing over the masses, and Mr. Loud looked towards the stage to see a shadow looming above them all. Even though it was completely shrouded by smoke, he felt his heart skip a beat as if a deep, primal instinct within him was shouting out who it really was alongside the audience. Mick Swagger had made his entrance.

Mick probably said something before he and his band began their set list. It was most likely something like “Hello Detroit!” or “Are you ready to rock?” or any number of short, cliché phrases big time rockers like him use to greet the fans. Mr. Loud couldn’t tell though, as his own shouting and applause alongside the uproar made by those around him completely drowned out whatever Mick had to say. He tossed his half-empty cup to the ground, ignoring the frothy flood that washed over his shoes, and started banging his head to the psychedelic riffs that Mick churned out. The music swirled into his ears as his head swam about in the brew of adrenaline and alcohol that surged throughout his body. This combined with the collective smells of sweaty bodies, alcohol-induced vomit, and the stench of marijuana hanging in the air completed the illusion that he had shrugged off the chains of the present and returned to his carefree childhood. Though, in spite of all of this, it still felt as if there was one thing he knew was missing to make the night complete. Just then, it hit him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world: he needed to score some pussy. In the muddled fog of his nostalgia-fueled memory, the names of his wife and children didn’t even register with him. The only thing on his mind was to find some loose, desperate rocker girls that he knew would be crawling around this venue and would be more than willing to drop their leather pants for him. Before he could even begin to look around for any in his aisle, his dulled senses just now alerted him something had been pressing up against him for a while now. No, it was more than that; something was rubbing against his leg.

Mr. Loud’s bleary eyes strained to focus through the haze and were able to make out a mostly purple humanoid shape aggressively grinding its rear against his thigh. The shapes slowly began to sharpen, revealing that it was a girl, but Mr. Loud felt his breath cut short as he began to make out her appearance. The plaid skirt, knee-high leather boots, ripped and frayed t-shirt, jangling bracelets and piercings, and boyishly short hair were all signs of the type of rocker chicks he wanted to score with, ones that had previously only existed in his imagination. Mr. Loud felt the blood drain from his brain and down to his crotch as the girl threw her whole weight about when she bumped against him and her plump, jiggling ass gyrated to the beat of the music. Sweat drenched his forehead as his penis transformed into a hot, iron bar burning within his tight khakis. Without hesitation, he grabbed the girl’s shaking hips and pressed his concealed erection in between the cleft of her butt. Amidst the roar of the crowd and the wall of sound from the stage, he could clearly detect the sound of her surprised moans as he bucked his hips against her own. Suddenly, she broke free from his clutches and turned around to pull teasingly on his shirt collar, a cheeky grin pushing up against her freckled cheeks.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private, eh love?” she slurred out in an obviously fake British accent. Mr. Loud stared wordlessly into her dark brown eyes as she dumbly wavered in place in an attempt to keep her balance. Try as the alcohol might to keep him blind to reality, he felt a dull throb in the back of his head as recognition began to surface within the fog of his mind. That was his daughter. And he wanted to fuck her. There was no use trying to ignore it, but at the same time, he found himself simply not caring as he grabbed Luna by the hand and blindly stumbled through the crowd in search of the exit. For once during this night, his actions were not guided by the alcohol. All this time he had been afraid to confront these dark, perverted thoughts about his daughter that had been worming about the edges of his subconscious, thoughts that he had relentlessly shamed himself for having. He knew that tonight was the time to deal with them, though, lest they haunt him forever and he be forced to spend the rest of his days unsatisfied and thinking about what might have been.

He wasn’t entirely sure how they got out of the crowd; his recollections were like a fuzzy, disjointed slideshow with several frames missing. The dancing, teetering crowd that they squeezed past vanished as they slogged up the flight of stairs. Mr. Loud raised an aching leg to place his foot on another step, but found that they had already been on the solid ground of the entrance hall. At that point he drunkenly meandered about in search of someplace private, his dick acting as a hard, steaming compass trying to point him in the right direction. Someone was calling him. Luna was pointing at a door with a large red sign signifying “NO ENTRY” plastered across it and yellow tape barring the entryway. Luna lifted up the tape to crawl underneath, but the room had already surrounded the both of them before he could follow her. The fluorescent lights bathed the room in a dim, sickly green glow that flickered periodically. The tiled floor was slick with a fine layer of scum and other contaminants, making it even more difficult for Mr. Loud to stay steady on his wobbly legs. He staggered over to a wall by the row of disused sinks and leaned against it to keep his balance. This was just before Luna slid over and fell against him, immediately setting her hands to work at clumsily unbuttoning his shirt.

“Ready to have some fun, Daddy?” she asked with a drunken giggle before leaning up to peck him on the cheek. The fact that she seemed to know what she was getting into eased Mr. Loud’s worries slightly. His already lowered inhibitions had plummeted just then; he knew that they’d both be getting what they wanted by the end of the night.

Wordlessly, Mr. Loud brushed aside her fumbling hands and clutched under her armpits before hoisting her onto the rim of the sink. He placed a hand on the back of her head and kneaded his fingers through the scruffy field of her short hair. Luna trembled under his touch and gasped out soft, shallow breaths as he continued to stroke her hair. He could feel his own heart replicate her anticipation as it hammered within his chest. He felt it beat even harder once he took the initiative and locked his lips with hers. Luna made a muffled, high-pitched squeak as he forced his tongue into the hot, dripping cave of her mouth. Her tongue writhed alongside his own as her fingers drifted to his back and dug themselves into him. Her supple form heaved and shuddered against him as months of sexual frustration ruptured from her all at once, and he found himself more than willing to accommodate. While their lips remained locked together, Mr. Loud moved his own hands under the thin cotton fabric of her shirt and stroked the warm, wet flesh underneath. He barely registered the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra, but before he could start pulling the shirt off her, Luna abruptly broke the kiss. She stared at him with her tongue dangling out of her agape mouth, all while she panted heavily. She shakily eased herself off of the sink and turned around before jutting her ass towards him. She looked at him expectantly over her shoulder, eagerly wiggling her hips with a knowing expression on her face.

Mr. Loud took a step back and stared at the figure that was laid out in front of him. The fabric of her skirt stretched out across her wide buns, which heaved in anticipation with every breath she took. He grabbed the hem of Luna’s skirt and yanked it up her waist. He tugged the crotch of her panties off to the side and laid eyes upon the parts of her body that he hadn’t seen since she was in diapers. Her vagina was glistening wet from the juices that had been oozing from her for quite some time now. The crunching, deliberate sound of Mr. Loud’s zipper being undone bounced off the cold, tiled walls. A hiss escaped his teeth as he slipped his sensitive, erect member through the fly of his pants. As he set both of his hands upon each of her cheeks, a thought flashed in his mind just as he was inches from her entrance, one that seemed to be warning him that there was no turning back at this point. Mr. Loud swallowed the lump of burgeoning regret in his throat before it grew any bigger, closed his eyes, and eased his way inside of Luna. She wasn’t quite as tight as her mother was when they first made love, but it was a closer fit than he was used to. Her young, still-developing walls clamped down around his screaming length; it was if she was trying to make him finish immediately. As Mr. Loud inhaled deeply to regain his focus, he became aware of the high pitched moans Luna had been making this whole time. Her knuckles were as white as the sink she was gripping, and from the reflection of mirror in front of them, he could see the wide-eyed, open-mouthed visage of lust and depravity she wore on her face.

“Come on, Daddy,” Luna slurred out. “Fuck me already!”

Mr. Loud nodded, both in acknowledgement and to assure himself of this course of action. He reared his hips back and bucked against Luna, causing her to cry out as her legs flailed and her balance faltered. She glanced back at him, a crooked grin carved into her face, and Mr. Loud knew that what he expected was correct; she wanted it rough. He locked his hands tightly underneath her shoulders as his hips continued to thrust into her, each movement eliciting a responsive moan or whimper from Luna’s end. He felt so in control that it almost came as a surprise when he started feeling her hips push back against his own. His eyes rolled back in his sockets as her plump ass grinded against his crotch, her deceptively strong muscles pulsing around his submerged length. Her defiant motions triggered a surge of refreshed adrenaline within his body, and he decided at that point that a change in position was needed to assert his dominance.

Gripping Luna’s sides tightly, he began attempting to dislodge her from the sink. In spite of Luna’s desperate grip, her fingers easily slid off the slick porcelain and she was soon yanked off completely, bumping into her father and nearly knocking the both of them over. As she opened her mouth to object, the only sound the spilled forth was an unintelligible gush of moans as Mr. Loud popped her off his length, spun her around, and jammed it right back inside her The raw skin of his penis burned from the sudden motions, but he bit his lip tightly to avoid shouting out. Once he was completely inside, Luna’s legs clamped around his waist like a vice, forcing him to stumble forward and squeeze her between himself and the wall that broke his fall. Luna’s arms wrapped around him and her fingers started desperately clawing into his skin as he resumed thrusting upwards into her, picking up his motions as if he had never stopped. He felt Luna’s whole body curled up into his own, her head nuzzling into the base of his neck in order to muffle her moans of desperation. She couldn’t last much longer; he needed to give her some release. Mr. Loud heaved a deep breath and forcefully bucked up against her, punctuating each one with the intent that it would be the last one she’d feel. Sure enough, her screams soon flooded his ears and her spasming muscles wrung his member after one final thrust. Her juices seeped along his length and dripped sporadically onto the bathroom floor with hollow splashes. It was then that Mr. Loud, in a jarring moment of clarity, realized just how dangerously close he was to his own climax. His muscles trembled and his entire crotch ached as her fought against Luna’s stalwart grip and wrenched her off his body. Immediately upon being exposed to the outside air, his length convulsed and shot several blasts of his seed all across Luna’s body. Just as the last bit of fluid dribbled out of his twitching dick, Mr. Loud opened his eyes and looked upon the long stretches of his spunk that formed intricate patterns across Luna’s face and shirt.

“Wow,” Luna mumbled as she wiped off an errant strand of cum near her eye. She looked back at her father, a mixture of devilishness and unrestrained bliss shining through her smile. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked to have trouble focusing on him; it was almost as if he had literally fucked her brains out. “You’re pretty rockin’, dude.”

Clean-up was surprisingly quicker than anticipated. A few quick splashes of water from the sink were enough to clean off Luna’s face, as well as partially disguise the stains on her shirt. Mr. Loud felt his brain pulsate in protest as the comforting buzz of the alcohol gradually began to dissipate from his system and be replaced with cold clarity and reason. His balance was still a little wobbly, and it didn’t help that Luna was leaning against him the whole time that they stumbled out of the bathroom and finally made their way outside to the parking lot. The harsh, yellow glow from the stadium lights and the street lamps were the only sources of brightness in the black of night. When they reached Vanzilla, Mr. Loud began fishing in his pocket for his keys before he realized the hard to swallow truth; he was still much too intoxicated to drive. Digging his hand into the other pocket to grab his cell phone instead, he called Lori to ask if she could drive over to pick them up. While she was a little suspicious about why he had been drinking, she eventually agreed and said that she would take a cab over there. Mr. Loud and Luna then decided it would be best if they wait inside of the van to shield themselves from the brisk nighttime chill. Mr. Loud flopped atop his seat and shut the van’s door as Luna sprawled out and began snuggling up against him. Mr. Loud closed his eyes and immediately began debating with himself internally if his actions tonight were right. These negative thoughts quickly dispelled as he placed a hand atop his daughter’s head and the exhilarating emotions of before returned to his tired body. He was probably better off waiting until he was home to start thinking about those things. Luckily for him, Lori probably wouldn’t show up for a while, so he had plenty of time to wait until then.


End file.
